


the start of something

by shiftingslightly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Daddy Kink, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Insecure Alexander Hamilton, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, a bit of smut?? sort of?? but really it's just fluff, i'm very bad at tagging i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingslightly/pseuds/shiftingslightly
Summary: Alexander makes a mistake, as per usual. Washington doesn't mind, as per usual.alternative summary: alex accidentally calls washington daddy and runs
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (past and implied)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	the start of something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



> I used to not like Whamilton at all but then dreamlittleyo's damn fics came along and this is the result of that. It's pretty short, like most of my stuff (*kicks Wings Of Privilege aside*) but I figured I'd do this? So. Without further ado. My first foray into writing Whamilton!

“Oh, and Alexander?” Alex paused on his way out. He did not, definitely did not shiver at the sound of his name in Washington’s voice. When Washington didn’t say anything else, he said, “Yes?” Washington started a bit, as if shaking out of a trance. “Right. Make sure to turn that in annotated by tomorrow.” There was nothing sexy about it. Nothing. Not an ounce of suggestiveness or anything of the sort. It was simply a request from a coworker. So when he opened his stupid, stupid mouth and said, “Yes, daddy,” even he wasn’t exactly sure what prompted it. 

Washington froze. He started to say something, but Alexander bolted out the door before he could finish. “Fuck,” he muttered to himself as he ran. “Oh my fucking god you stupid fucking-” He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn’t notice John Laurens standing in the middle of the hallway until he slammed into him, nearly knocking them both off balance. “Be careful, Alex!” Alex just panted, hands on his knees, mind still caught on Washington’s expression, a mix of confused, surprised and something else he couldn’t quite place. “Whoa, you alright?” John asked, peering concernedly at him. The words came rushing out.

“IdidsomethingandI’mpanickingitwasn’tgoodImessedupfuckImessedupsobadI-” 

“Breathe. Slow down,” John said, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder and pausing to let him catch his breath. He straightened up after a few seconds, looking incredibly distressed. 

“Okay. So. What happened. Why do you look like-” John gestured at his expression- “that.”

Alex laughs nervously .  “Um, so, I may have, uh, called Washington, the, uh, you know...” Catching his drift immediately (having had experience firsthand with Alex’s kinks), his best friend stared at him for a second, then groaned, shaking his head. “You didn’t. Please tell me you didn’t.” Alex just held his hands up in surrender, giving him a guilty look. John put his head in his hands. “Oh my god, Ham, what the hell? How? Why?” 

“I don’t know!” Alex protested, blushing so hard his entire face was red. “It just kinda… slipped out or something!” 

“Okay but what did he say before that? Did he, like, do something or something?” 

“He, uh, told me to get this in by tomorrow,” Alexander said, showing John the papers in his hand. John looked from the papers to him and back again, brow furrowing. “And you- what, just went ‘okay daddy’?” 

“Well when you put it like that-” John raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay fine that was almost exactly what I said, don’t give me that look, it was an accident.” 

“Well what’d Washington say?” 

“I don’t fucking know! You think I’d stick around to find out?” 

John sighed. “My god, Alex.” 

~~

The next day, he deliberately avoided Washington, bringing his coffee in a giant Thermos so that he wouldn’t have to go to the breakroom and ducking into the nearest office whenever he heard someone coming towards him in the halls. Which is how he somehow ended up confessing what he did to James Madison, who demanded answers after he practically fell into his office with just a frantic “hide me!”. James wasn’t much help; he just shook his head exasperatedly and told him to go over to Washington’s office and talk it out like adults. “Why do you have to be so responsible?” Alex whined as James dragged him out of his office by his neck like a scrawny kitten. 

Just when he was about to leave the office (after everyone else, as usual), his phone chimed and he was reminded that he still had to return the papers, which he’d annotated last night all in one go in an attempt to forget everything else. So he steeled himself and marched over to Washington’s office (and of course he just  _ had  _ to be the only other person working at this hour), plopped the papers on his desk, and turned quickly to leave, avoiding eye contact, when he heard Washington say, “Alexander.” And  _ fuck  _ he must have done that on purpose, because there was no way he didn’t know what that did to him. “What,” he muttered. 

“Come here.” 

He panicked, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Look I’m really sorry about that it was an accident I didn’t mean it and-” 

“Say it again.” 

“What?” 

“I said, say it again.”

“Say what?” Washington raised an eyebrow at him. They both knew what. And oh fuck it shouldn’t turn him on so badly, he was literally just sitting there looking at him, but the next thing he knew he whimpered “daddy!” and he was climbing on Washington’s lap and then he was kissing him and  _ oh god  _ it was better than anything he’d ever imagined, strong hands on him, all over him, and he was grinding down and Washington was indulging him, pulling him closer and asking him if he’d locked the door and oh it was finally happening-

~~

The next day, he wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, Washington next to him, and for a moment he isn’t sure where he is or why he’s here. And then he remembers every single thing they did last night and oh fuck he’d made a mistake he needed to get out before Washington remembers that he wasn’t worth it and he’s wasting time and there are plenty of better people to be sleeping with and why would he ever- 

“Good morning.” Washington’s smooth, deep voice cuts through his thoughts. 

“Sorry,” he says instinctively. 

Washington shifts over to him, muscular arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest. “What are you sorry for?” 

“Just-” he gestures to the both of them- “this.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, you probably regret it, so-” 

Washington sighs. “My boy, when did I ever give any sort of indication of that?”

“Never,” Alex admits. “But still- I guess- like- I don’t know. It just, like, doesn’t make sense, y’know? I’m not, like, uh, attractive and stuff and- or- or anything,” he finishes lamely. 

Washington moves closer, leaning down to whisper directly into Alex’s ear, “Don’t you  _ ever  _ say you’re not attractive.” 

Alex wiggles in his arms, turning to face him. “So you think I’m hot, then.” Washington raises an eyebrow. 

“Well, considering I just fucked you near senseless, I’d say yes,” he responds, and Alex chokes. 

There’s silence for a bit, and Alex lays there, enjoying the warmth of Washington’s body and his hands threading through his hair. The sun streams in through the window, and it’s so nice, so calm and warm that he just wants to stay there forever, close his eyes and keep this bubble of perfect contentment around him. 

But, of course, there’s still the entire world waiting outside, obligations and commitments and duties to be fulfilled. Washington gets up and makes both of them breakfast. The two of them eat in silence, Alex in one of Washington’s much-too-large sweaters that reach his knees. He watches Washington busy himself with making some coffee, asking Alex how he takes his, and the scene is so domestic it makes him want to cry, almost. He’s always had an odd sort of reaction to affection. Washington doesn’t mind, though, he thinks as he feels him come up from behind and set a mug of nearly completely black coffee in front of him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Still, he wonders how many more mornings like this he can have before the universe inevitably fucks things up, or if he’ll even have more. 

Washington drops him off in front of his apartment building so that he can get changed for work. Alexander sighs, watching his car pull away. When it rounds the corner, he turns away, preparing to go inside. Noticing an odd feeling on his neck, he reaches up and feels that his hair’s been braided nicely, with a rubber band at the end holding it together. He smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...so. comments? please? pretty please? they fuel my soul. I kinda feel bad that it's so short? I did start a continuation of this but it didn't really have an endgame or a plot or anything, I might post it if I ever finish it but knowing me I'll just kick it aside and forget about it in favor of a new idea. please comment! please!


End file.
